


Could Have Been Better

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Derek Smiles, Endgame, Fear, Friendship, Love, M/M, Relationship(s), The Reaping, little sister - Freeform, the hunger games - Freeform, volunteer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story wherein Stiles and Derek go to The Reaping and hope for the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Reaping

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will consist of 3 chapters wherein the last chapter will be a prologue. I will be posting a chapter a day.  
> I hope you'll give it a try and read it:)  
> You're very welcome to leave constructive critisism in the comments, a kind word, kudos or anything your heart desires;)
> 
> It's betaed by my awesome cousin!

Almost everyone was gathered at the square when he finally summoned the will to actually trudge over there. You had to be on time of course, the peacekeepers would make sure you were. Stiles just preferred to be right on time and not a second earlier than he had to.

He hated that day and he spent the entire year dreading it, trying not to count the days but ending up doing so anyways.

This was the worst day of the year, the one day that could change everything, without you being able to do anything about it.

The feeling of being helpless and scared shitless, was the same he was feeling now as when he was 12 years old. This time his chances weren’t so great, he didn’t even want to think about how many times his name was in the bowl. He wasn’t too worried about himself though, all of his friends were in the crowd and it was them he was worried about. Never in a million years would he survive watching Scott, Lydia, Allison, Derek or even Jackson fight for their lives on national television.

Nothing about the reaping was fair, but you had to do it or it would be worse for yourself.

Stiles pushed his way through the crowd to get to Scott. At every reaping since he could remember, they had been there together, side by side holding on to each other. If one of their names were called he was sure neither of them would let go.

Scott had been at his side through his mother's sickness, and he had been there at her funeral, crying with 10 year old Stiles over the loss of his amazing mother. Scott was like a faithful dog. He would always stay by your side and if he at some point ran away, he would always come back.

No matter what.

Stiles discovered that when Allison entered Scott's life. At first it was difficult and for a short period of time they drifted apart. Stiles had felt neglected and third-wheeled and Scott had simply just been blinded by love.

It was in that time Stiles got to know Derek, one of his now best friends.

Before the issue with Scott, Stiles hadn’t needed to make new friends because Scott and him hung out constantly, so when they didn’t Stiles felt himself become lonely.

Sure, he could always hang out with Lydia but it just wasn’t the same as bro-time. Things always also felt a little awkward between them, due to the fact that none of his friends never truly believed him when he said that he was over being in love with her.

They didn’t believe that 3 years of worshipping and adoring her could just blow over that easily, and it hadn’t. After she had kindly rejected him, he had retreated, planning on licking his wounds and then make a comeback that would finally win her over.

But he got distracted by something, or should he say someone.

In those lonely weeks he had made it a habit to wander off into the woods surrounding the district. Stiles had walked a lot those weeks, his restlessness making it very difficult for him to just stay at home and be sad by himself.

The woods had been kind of a safe place for him, not in the literal sense of course, since if he got caught by the peacekeepers he would surely be punished. It was more like a safe place for him to think and try not to feel too alone.

It was one of those days, completely lost in his own thoughts, he stumbled across Derek. Literally.

Derek had been lying there on the ground, hands behind his head, eyes closed and a peaceful smile on his lips. Stiles didn’t see him so when he walked by, heading for the lake which was his favorite place in the woods, he tripped and fell, landing on Derek.

A surprised yelp had escaped Stiles, but he was quickly shut up when the side of his face was suddenly pressed into the ground. Apparently Derek was related to ninjas, (not really, but Stiles thought it sounded cool), and had really fast reflexes. Derek had been on Stiles’ back before he even felt him moving, pinning him down and glaring angrily at him.

Stiles had used his talking skills to convince Derek that he didn’t have any bad intentions, he was just very bad at looking where he walked, and Derek had eventually let go of him. Somehow that little incident had resulted in Derek accompanying Stiles to the lake, and soon they found themselves enjoying each others company.

The story of how they became friends was nothing more than that.

Today Stiles was glad he hadn’t seen him lying there.

Derek wasn’t Scott, (he was way hotter while Scott was more on the cute-side), but he was something else entirely.

Something Stiles wouldn’t want to live without.

So yeah, Scott realized that he needed bro-time too and not just Allison-time and he came crawling back to Stiles. (Stiles tried to stay mad but it was really difficult to be angry at him, so he gave up). The hug they shared that day was definitely the longest they had ever had. Except for the one they had the day Stiles’ mother passed away, Stiles was pretty sure that hug had broken records.

Stiles tried looking for Derek in the crowd of people but he couldn’t find him. People talked in hushed voices, not daring to speak too loudly and the fear was written clear across everyone's faces.

He nudged Scott in the side with his elbow and asked him quietly. “Can you see Derek?” he tapped his finger against his leg and felt very fidgety. His restlessness got even worse when he was nervous.

Scott peered above the crowd, searching for Derek. He shook his head, “Sorry Stiles, can’t see him”. Stiles nodded, but he could feel his heart starting to beat a bit faster and his palms got sweaty. He wiped them on the rough material of his pants.

The reaping could start any second now and Derek had promised they would stand together. Where was he?

His thoughts instantly went back to a conversation they’d had a few days ago.

“We could do it you know” Derek said as he looked across the lake, breaking the bread they’d brought in half. “Do what?” Stiles took the offered bread and tried to sound oblivious. Of course Derek detected his lie. “You know what I mean.” Irritation creeped into his voice. Stiles shifted his position so he was facing Derek instead and looked him in the eye. “We can’t run away Derek, there’s too many people we would be leaving behind." His voice softened at the last part and Derek sighed deeply, his next words so quiet Stiles barely heard them, “I don’t care. I don’t need them, I need you…” He looked down at his hands a little embarrassed by his own words and the confession.

The words warmed his heart at the same time they stung in a way where Stiles couldn’t help but feel Derek's pain.

Derek's entire family died in a fire when he was 15 and now 3 years later the only family he had left was his little sister.

“That’s not true, what about Cora?” He bumped his knee against Derek's leg and he finally lifted his head. “She could come too and so could your dad!” Stiles wanted to do nothing more than to just take his father and friends and run away, but he knew it wouldn’t work out. “Derek…” No other words were needed.

It seemed as if all the air left Derek, like a deflated balloon and he spoke with a soft voice. “I know Stiles, I know.”

A traitorous thought creeped into his mind. Had Derek done it anyways? He’d promised not to. He wouldn’t leave Stiles just like that, would he?

Stiles felt very sick for a moment so he held onto Scott for support, trying to calm himself. “You see Cora?” Stiles knew that if Cora was there, Derek had to be there too.

He would never leave his little sister behind, not ever.

Scott was about to shake his head when he saw Derek with his hand in Cora’s, almost tugging her along, stepping onto the square. It seemed as if noone else had noticed, not even a peacekeeper which was good for them.

Being late wasn’t exactly appreciated.

“There!” Scott nudged with his head in their direction, trying not to look to obvious. Stiles could already feel his heart slowing down, and he felt calmer instantly.

When Derek walked through the crowd, finding the spot next to Stiles and slipping his hand into Stiles' and giving it a reassuring squeeze, it only got better. “Why were you late?” They didn’t look at each other, so nothing other than their lips moving gave away that they were communicating. The anthem had already started, but it wasn’t like they would miss anything. The ceremony was the same as always.

Derek stroked his hand unconsciously and all he said was his sister's name. Stiles snuck a look at Derek and saw how his jaw was clenched and his brave face was on. “She’s not gonna get picked Der.” Stiles tried his best to reassure him. Derek nodded slowly, “I know that’s what I was telling her all morning, but she still put up a fight when I said it was time to go”.

Stiles was looking back at the stage now, watching Miss. Lavender walk dramatically up to the big bowl. He squeezed Derek's hand more tightly and whispered. “It could have been worse.” That’s usually how they stayed somewhat positive. Almost everything could be worse, they’d concluded a long time ago. “It could have been worse,” Derek agreed, and looked at the bowl full of small slips of paper, able to ruin several lives in a matter of seconds.

One of those lives could be his. Or even worse. Dereks little sister’s.

 


	2. The Realisation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the second chapter:) Hope you like it!

Miss. Lavender cleared her throat and everyone went silent immediately. Stiles closed his eyes for the shortest of moments and sent a prayer.

“As always, ladies first!” her purple lips curved into a smile. You could see her studying the crowd. Her eyes, obviously with way too much mascara on, skimmed the mass of people, maybe trying to guess which future she would be ruining in a matter of seconds. Or maybe she just did it to stall time, to make the actual picking of the name more nerve-wracking. It wasn’t like she had to though, young as old, everyone wanted to know.

She stuck her perfectly manicured hand down the bowl and rummaged around, drawing up one small, white slip with it.

Stiles looked at Derek, his eyes were closed and it looked like he was holding his breath. Scott didn’t look the best either. His face had paled and he’d broken into a small sweat. If Allison got picked Stiles wasn’t sure Scott would survive it.

Stiles thought about Lydia, Scott, Allison and Derek. If they got chosen he wouldn’t know what to do. Maybe he would simply just stop being, hide in the woods ‘till The Games were over and then pretend nothing had happened. It could work, but it probably wouldn’t.

He would try to make it.

There was dead silence, scared faces all around. If you could smell emotions, it would’ve surely reeked of fear.

She slowly unfolded the paper, drawing it out even more. She read the words out loud with a clear, light voice, “Cora Hale.” Her mouth twisted into a smile.

Stiles thought she looked evil.

Someone was screaming, but all the voices sounded muffled, like Stiles was wearing ear plugs. He didn’t really understand what was going on.

Beside him Derek was squeezing his eyes shut to the point where it actually looked like it hurt. The Life Ruining Lady repeated herself as if everyone hadn’t heard it the first time. “Cora Hale” You could see it in everyone’s eyes how they pitied them.

Another Hale practically already dead.

On Derek's left side Cora had fallen to the ground, sitting there hugging her knees, tears streaming down her face. It looked as if she was about to stand up, but before she could start walking Derek stuck his arm out in front of her, stopping her. He let go of Stiles’ hand. Before Stiles could do anything Derek had taken three long strides so he was now standing on the cleared path up to the stage.

Derek felt so unsteady, so ready to fall apart. He felt so angry. “I volunteer as tribute!” To his surprise, his voice didn’t break once.

Miss. Lavender immediately started clapping, “wonderful, wonderful, a volunteer! Come up here young man.” She was practically beaming. He took one last look back at Cora and Stiles.

They stood together with Stiles’ arms wrapped protectively around Cora’s frail body. His eyes looked distant, like he wasn’t really present. Derek knew it was his way not to lose himself completely.

Stiles felt like this wasn't happening to him, like he was seeing through someone else's eyes and living their nightmare. Derek couldn’t leave him, Derek was a part of him like a vital organ he couldn’t survive losing.

All Stiles’ thoughts slowed down and his moments with Derek flashed before his eyes. Secret smiles, small touches, words that didn’t need to be spoken, how everything just fit. How they fit. The realisation dawned on him and he knew for sure he was right.

Suddenly he saw all of their shared memories with new eyes and he started smiling. It wasn’t the ideal moment to find out, and other than what was going on in his head there really wasn’t much to smile about, but he couldn’t help himself.

Scott and Cora looked at him like he was crazy but he just shrugged, “I’m in love with Derek”. If it was possible, they looked at him like he was even crazier than before, “Of course,” Cora said and Scott spoke up. “We know Stiles, we know.”

“Derek loves you too, by the way.” They added. Stiles' smile only got bigger.

When Scott’s name got picked, Stiles didn’t hesitate a second before storming up and volunteering for him. When Scott started crying, he knew it was mostly because Stiles would do that for him, but also out of relief. Stiles did if for Scott but mostly for himself too.

He needed to keep Derek alive, because he did have someone to get home to. Even if it meant dying himself, he would do that. Now that he knew, he was pretty sure he would do anything for him.

Anything and everything at all.

When they were both standing on the stage, Miss. Lavender congratulated them and she praised them for being so courageous. She was practically ecstatic.

Derek muttered under his breath so only Stiles heard him, “Not brave, just crazy”. Stiles just reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers. Derek looked at him questioningly and Stiles drew him in for a hug whispering in his ear, “Crazy in love”. He was sure he felt Derek smile.

Miss. Lavender cleared her throat yet again, and they separated. “And now, let’s salute the winners!” She started clapping frantically but no one mirrored her movements.

Now Derek was definitely smiling.

 


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the prologue:) I hope you liked it!

When they found out what they were going to wear for the parade, they weren’t exactly thrilled. As they stood there in their green outfit, complete with a bushy, dark green hat Stiles tried to keep the positive energy alive. “It could have been worse!” He exclaimed and pecked Derek on the cheek. His mouth curved into a smile by the loving gesture, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

If they survived or not only the future could tell, but Derek wouldn’t go down without a fight and he wouldn’t let Stiles either. One of them was going to die, and Derek couldn’t find a bright side to look at. It was all darkness.

So when he said “It could have been better” they both knew Derek was talking about more than just the outfit.


End file.
